7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core serves a vital function in supporting the Prevention Research Center: Parenting Among Women who are Opioid Users (PRC-PWO) to be a national resource for researchers, community organizations, medical providers, and policy makers on parenting in this population. The Center's program of thematically-integrated research, training, and dissemination activities spans basic science, efficacy, and effectiveness studies on understanding and improving parenting in women in the context of opioid use. The Administrative Core supports these activities by providing three integral functions: (1) organization, integration, and support (2) training and supporting career development, and (3) science communication and knowledge dissemination. All three of these functions are supported by a committee and service structure that organizes Senior Scientists, Early Career Scientists (including students), staff, community partners, and Advisory Board members across three Research Projects, a Data Science Core, and a Pilot and Training Core. The Admin Core is guided by a Steering Committee that provides planning, administrative structure, oversight, and monitoring for all Center activities. Three Committees (Training & Career Development, Science Communication, and Knowledge Dissemination), each cross-populated with Early Career and Senior Scientists and Research Project and Research Core members, will provide a structure for training and dissemination of data, discoveries, interventions, and innovations from the Research Projects and Pilots. An Advisory Board with experts in opioid addiction, parenting interventions, communities of color, methodology, and policy/practice will provide advice on a regular basis about trends in practice, policy, and service needs across diverse populations affected by the opioid epidemic. Shared editorial support and programming/website development will support and facilitate integration of the activities of the Research Projects and Cores, promoting the public-facing reach of the Center.